Runaway Baby
by cocaines
Summary: Harry frustasi karena ia harus memihak pada Tom Riddle, seorang mafia yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada Lucius Malfoy, ayah dari pujaan hatinya sendiri, Draco Malfoy. sementara Draco juga harus memihak pada ayahnya yang mempunyai misi menangkap Tom Riddle. akankah mereka bisa tetap saling mencintai? /Drarry/ Bottom!Draco / slight HP/TMR dan DM/LM / UPDATE! Bagian dua: Fearless
1. Prolog

_**Runaway Baby  
**_

_**~Cocaines**_

**Disclaimer**: semua karakter milik JK Rowling. Sedikit terinspirasi dari TV Series Jason Isaacs: _DIG_ (di USA network) dan _Awake_ (di NBC)

**Pairing(s): ** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Marvolo Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy

**A/N:**

1\. Ini series pertama author. Soalnya author udah bosen bikin oneshot mele. untuk fic fic author sebelumnya, Silahkan cek archive!.

2\. Author seneng deh kalau kamu udah mau baca. **_Tapi author lebih seneng lagi kalau kamu kasih review_**.

_**Selamat membaca!**_

.

.

_Prolog_

.

.

Draco Malfoy. Seorang remaja manis yang tengah duduk di gazebo kolam renang sekolahnya. Rambut indahnya yang berwarna pirang platinum bergerak kesana kemari tertiup angin yang tembus melalui celah gugusan pohon cemara. Membuat siapapun terpukau melihatnya.

seperti biasa, Ia mulai mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Di jam jam sore seperti ini, Draco memang sering duduk di tempat ini sambil menulis berbagai variasi puisi. Iapun ikut merasa terhibur dengan melihat senior seniornya yang sedang mengikuti ekskul renang. Tak terkecuali _dia._

Harry Potter. Senior Draco yang merupakan salah satu atlet renang terhandal di sekolahnya. ia satu angkatan lebih dulu dari Draco. Selain karena badan kekarnya, Draco juga menyukai Harry karena dia orang yang ramah. Ia juga tak segan segan melindungi Draco. Sudah Tak terhitung berapa kali dalam setahun ini Harry membantunya ketika ia dibully oleh berbagai penghuni sekolah.

Draco ingat saat beberapa minggu lalu ia mendapat masalah. Saat ia melewati kelas kelas tetangga, beberapa dari mereka langsung menyemprotnya dengan air bekas cat.

"_Ferret kuning sekarang warna warni ya?" ledek salah satu dari mereka yang tertawa tawa. Membuat Draco nyaris menangis. Dan disaat itulah Harry langsung datang membelanya._

"_Kalian ingin bermasalah dengan dia?, maka kalian harus bermasalah denganku dulu." Marahnya mengacungkan tinju. Para siswa siswa busuk itu langsung menghambur._

Draco tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian kejadian itu.

Iapun kembali terpukau saat menatap ke arah Harry yang sekarang sedang melompati papan. Badannya yang kekar basah kuyup terkena deburan air. Dan saat Harry muncul kembali ke permukaan, ia langsung menyadari keberadaan Draco dan segera menyahutnya.

"Dray! Tulis puisi tentangku ya!" pekiknya.

Draco tertawa renyah. "Oh! Kau selalu meminta seperti itu!. Aku sudah membuatkan 12 untukmu minggu minggu lalu!"

"Terserah! Pokoknya aku mau lagi!" Balasnya. kemudian Ia kembali mengenakan kacamata renangnya dan menyelam kebawah air. Draco masih tertawa riang melihatnya dari gazebo.

Draco sudah menulis puisi tentang siapa saja. Tentang dirinya sendiri, Ibunya, Ayahnya, lingkungan sekolahnya yang menyedihkan, bahkan Harry. Tentu saja, Draco tidak akan pernah menolak tawaran dari Harry walaupun ia udah 12 kali membuat puisi tentangnya.

Dan untuk yang ke 13 ini, Draco membuka catatan khususnya dan mengisi tinta pena spesialnya dengan warna merah tua. Kemudian iapun mulai menulis.

_Senyumnya merekah diselimuti ombak ombak._

_Semua orang terpana melihatnya._

_Namun aku lebih dari mereka._

Draco sempat memikirkan kalimat yang bagus untuk baris selanjutnya. Pandangannya kembali tertuju kepada Harry yang sekarang sedang menaiki tangga menuju ke papan lompat paling tinggi. Dengan pemandangan sekilas itu, iapun mendapat ide.

"Aha!-" ujarnya pelan, tersenyum, bersiap untuk menulis lagi. Tapi semuanya terhenti ketika sebuah telapak tangan besar menyentuh bahunya. iapun berbalik, Dan Lucius Malfoy berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. "Father?"

"Kamu seharusnya menunggu di Lobby. Saya mencarimu kemana mana. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Astaga, Draco benar benar lupa ini sudah sore. Ia seharusnya menunggu Lucius di Lobby. Dan yang jelas juga, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan kalau ia disini sedang melihati Harry. Itu alasan konyol yang akan membuat ayahnya semakin marah. Draco berusaha mencari alasan lain. Bibirnya berkedut kedut.

"A-aku sedang mengerjakan tugas.." Ujarnya bohong mengangkat buku catatan dan pena penanya. Lucius hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudah, ayo pulang," Balas Lucius tersenyum mengacak acak rambut platinum Draco.

"Yes, Father,"

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan kolam renang itu. Draco sempat berbalik melihat Harry yang masih asik bermain air disana. nampaknya Harry sama sekali tak menyadari kepergiannya.

Namun sebenarnya tidak. sembunyi sembunyi, Harry bisa melihat kepergian Draco dengan...pria yang jubah dan rambut panjangnya berkibar kibar. 'itu pasti Ayahnya' pikir Harry.

Harry segera bangkit dari kolam renang sesaat setelah Draco dan Lucius hilang dari pandangan.

"Hei! Mau kemana?" tanya pelatih Harry. Memekik.

"Saya sudah selesai," Jawabnya terburu buru.

.

.

Di mobil, Draco kembali mengeluarkan catatannya. Ia ingin menulis dengan tenang. Tapi sayangnya Lucius langsung memulai percakapan.

"kamu harus berhati hati dengan orang tak dikenal, Draco"

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya ayahnya memulai percakapan seperti ini. "Memangnya kenapa, Father?" Lucius nampak menyetir dengan gelisah.

"Tidak apa apa. Hanya saja-" Balasnya berdehem "ada kasus baru,"

Draco menangguk, mengingat perkerjaan ayahnya sebagai pengejar buron andalan kepolisian. Baguslah kalau Lucius memperingtinya.

"Yes, Father. terima kasih karena sudah memperingatiku,"

"Sama-sama, Love. Kau mau makanan?"

Draco kembali terkejut mendengar ayahnya berkata Love. Sudah lama sekali Lucius tidak memanggilnya begitu.

"ya, aku sedikit lapar...sebenarnya,"

Kemudian Lucius memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah swalayan. Draco nampak bingung saat ayahnya mengeluarkan revolver dari dalam kotak dibawah jok mobil. Juga beberapa poster buronan.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain, Harry Potter sedang melakukan Video Call dengan seseorang.

"Apa laporanmu, Harry?" tanya orang itu dibalik telefon. Seorang pria 30 tahunan dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata merah menyala.

"Saya melihat _dia_,"

"Dia siapa?"

"Target utama anda, Sir." Harry terdiam sesaat. "Lucius Malfoy,"

Lawan bicara Harry tersenyum lebar. Menunjukan gigi gigi tajamnya. "Dimana kau melihatnya?"

"Di sekolah." Balas Harry "Saya tidak bisa menunjukan diri secara spontan, Sir. Saya takut kalau dia mengenali saya,"

"Tidak apa Harry. Bravo, Bravo," Dia menepuk tangan dengan riang. "Setidaknya kau sudah membuat satu langkah pergerakan. Jadi suatu hari nanti saya punya rencana alternatif untuk mengebom seisi sekolahmu"

Dia tertawa. Dan Harry hanya menelan ludahnya ngeri.

"Terus gali informasi tentang target kita, Harry. Kau sudah selangkah lebih maju dari mafia mafia saya yang lain."

Harry hanya memandangi lelaki itu mendekatkan mulutnya pada mikrofon.

"memang beruntung sekali saya memungutmu waktu itu. Saya harap kamu ada disini. Jadi kita bisa merayakannya bersama sama" ucapnya yang secara tak wajar menjilat bibirnya.

Harry hanya diam. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian saat ia diperkosa oleh lelaki itu. Tidak ingin lagi.

Namun Harry tahu sebenarnya lelaki itu menyayanginya. Tentu ia tahu.

"Laporanku selesai," Tukas Harry.

"Silahkan tekan end call, Dear. Saya ingin kamu yang mengakhirinya,"

"Yes, Sir,"

Kemudian Harry menekan tombol end call pada ponselnya.

.

Lelaki itu masih tersenyum riang bahkan setelah Harry mengakhiri obrolan.

Di dinding rumahnya yang remang remang itu, tertempel banyak selebaran poster buron bertuliskan namanya sendiri dalam berbagai pose.

'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE _ALIAS_ LORD VOLDEMORT. DICARI HIDUP ATAU MATI'

Nama yang terpampang sama seperti nama yang ada di poster buron milik Lucius. Ia menempelnya di lahan parkir swalayan sore tadi. Sementara Draco hanya menunggu dengan heran di dalam mobil.

.

Namun sejauh ini, Harry tidak pernah memberi tahu Tom apapun tentang Draco. Bahkan keberadaannya yang sangat dekat.

Harry takut kalau ia telah mencintai anak itu.

.

.

_**Bersambung ke bagian satu...**_


	2. Bagian satu: Keslahan pertama

**_A/N:_**

1\. Ini series pertama author. Soalnya author udah bosen bikin oneshot mele. Silahkan cek archive!.

2\. Author seneng deh kalau kamu udah mau baca. **_Tapi author lebih seneng lagi kalau kamu kasih review_**. Selamat membaca!

3\. /"..."/ = SMS

.

.

_Bagian satu: Kesalahan pertama._

.

.

Malam setelah percakapannya dengan Riddle berakhir, Harry tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Draco. Harry tahu nyawa anak itu benar benar terancam, untuk saat ini. Dan Ia juga sudah berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan mengirim pesan teks pada Draco.

/"Hey"/

/"'sup Harry?"/

/"kau baik baik saja?"/

/"ya, memangnya kenapa?"/

/"tidak apa, hanya saja aku tiba tiba merasa khawatir padamu"/

/"ada apa sih memangnya?"/

/" kalau kau punya masalah telfon saja aku ya"/

/"well, ok,"/

/"gnight, dray"/

/"gnight too Harry, sweet dreams,"/

Tidak mungkin Harry melarikan diri dari Tom. Karena bagaimanapun juga, lelaki itulah yang sudah memungutnya dari jalanan dan membesarkannya sejak dulu sekali.

Pernah sekali Harry bertanya pada Tom tentang darimana ia berasal.

"_Paman Riddle," Ucap Harry kecil pada Tom yang sedang melinting rokok ganja. "Apa Harry punya papa dan mama?"_

"_Tentu saja punya, anak setan! Tapi belum tentu mereka menginginkan kamu! Jadi belajarlah untuk hidup tanpa papa dan mama!"_

Tentu, Harry tahu lelaki itu menyayanginya. Setiap kali Tom sedang menggunakan narkoba atau meminum minuman keras, ia selalu memperingati Harry kecil untuk tidak berada di dekatnya. Terkadang lelaki itu memberinya sejumblah uang dan menyuruhnya untuk membeli penganan pantas di mini market. Iapun juga mengajari Harry kecil betapa narkoba dan minuman keras sangatlah berbahaya untuk kesehatan. Harry tidak pernah merasa penasaran dengan dunia obat obatan. Harry tahu itu berbahaya dan bisa membuatnya gila seperti paman Riddle.

Riddle ingin Harry bertambah ilmu dengan menyekolahkannya melalui bantuan salah satu rekan wanitanya di london. Ya, tentu saja, untuk keselamatannya sendiri, Harry harus bersekolah di tempat yang jauh. Harry-pun juga harus tinggal sendiri. Itulah sebabnya Riddle juga menyuruh rekan wanitanya untuk mencarikan apartemen yang layak untuk Harry. memang Riddle seorang yang mudah berubah kepribadiannya. Kadang ia bisa sangat baik bagai seorang ayah. Dan kadang ia juga bisa jadi sangat kejam. Bahkan Riddle pun pernah memperkosanya...

Harry tak pernah menangis setiap kali Riddle membentaknya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku pamannya. Itulah sebabnya ia tak kenal takut untuk melindungi Draco. Melindungi orang yang ia cintai. Ia takut Draco akan mati ditangan pamannya sendiri akibat perburuan ini.

Tom Riddle. Seorang Mafia kelas kakap yang mendapatkan gelar 'Pemimpin Mafia', 'The Dark Lord' bahkan 'FBI _most wanted'_. Ia dikenal masyarakat sebagai bandar narkoba, perampok, pembunuh, penculik, pemerkosa, dan berbagai cabang kejahatan lainnya yang Harry saksikan di TV. Dia memiliki komplotan penjahat bernama 'Death Eater' yang setia padanya dan tak segan segan menyebarkan keonaran di seluruh inggris. Bahkan sejumblah koran ternama punya rubriknya sendiri untuk memasukan kasus kasus yang menyangkut Tom Riddle.

Riddle selalu bisa kabur. Bahkan jarang sekali ada polisi yang berani menatap matanya yang merah menyala. Tapi lain dengan pria itu, yang telah berani menembak tangannya dan menjebloskannya ke penjara azkaban. Lucius Malfoy.

Ya, walaupun Riddle berhasil melarikan diri dari azkaban dengan bantuan komplotannya, tapi Riddle masih ingin membalaskan dendam pada Lucius. Karena dialah satu satunya polisi yang berani menantangnya setelah bertahun tahun. Dan kini ia memerintahkan semua komplotannya untuk mencari Lucius. Termaksud Harry.

Dan secara tak sengaja, ternyata Harry telah jatuh cinta pada Draco. Anak dari targetnya sendiri.

Harry ingin menangis pada malam itu juga. Tapi ia tidak bisa

.

.

.

_Malfoy Manor, sehari kemudian..._

"Selamat pagi," Draco menarik kursi makannya. Penampilannya sama seperti kemarin: menyisir rambut pirangnya ke depan dan memakai seragam sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Dear," Sapa Narcissa. Sementara Lucius hanya diam dan tersenyum. Sarapan pagi mereka bertiga berlangsung dengan tenang. Setelah semuanya berakhir, Draco menanyakan sesuatu pada ibunya.

"Apa mom akan berangkat ke Swedia hari ini?"

"Ya. Ada banyak pasien yang sudah menunggu mom disana. Jadi kamu disini bersama father ya?"

Draco mengangguk. Ibunya memang sudah lama berkerja sebagai dokter bedah. Mungkin kali ini dia akan pergi seminggu atau dua minggu ke luar negri.

"Father? boleh aku ikut mengantar mom ke bandara?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Asal kamu tidak kemana mana saat jam pulang sekolah nanti,". Draco hanya diam. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin saat ia duduk di gazebo kolam renang melihati badan kekar Harry...

Oh tidak. Tidak. Puisinya yang kemarin juga belum selesai.

"Kamu sudah selesai makan? Ayo berangkat. Nanti kamu terlambat."

Draco terbangun dari lamunannya. Lalu ia mengambil tasnya di kamar dan lari ke mobil menyusul Lucius.

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, ada seorang wanita yang memata matai kepergian mereka dari sela sela gerbang rumah.

.

.

Sementara itu di tengah tengah skotlandia, Tom Riddle sedang menghubungi satu persatu komplotannya, terkait dengan laporan Harry semalam. Siapa tahu salah satu diantara mereka ada yang sudah mengetahui informasi tentang Lucius.

Rumah tempat Tom bersembunyi itu sangat jauh dari kerumunan orang. Ditengah hutan, malah. Tentu saja, karena menjadi buronan, Tom tidak bisa menunjukan dirinya secara langsung pada publik. Dengan listrik seadanya dan lampu yang kian meredup, Tom tetap bertahan di rumah itu selama berminggu minggu. Setidaknya sampai pergerakan pertamanya berhasil.

Setelah Tom mengecek semua inbox pesan singkatnya, tidak ada satupun orang yang berhasil mengkuak informasi tentang targetnya. Ia mendecak kesal.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian munculah pesan dari salah satu anak buahnya yang menetap di London. Bellatrix Lestrange.

/"Saya menemukan alamat target."/

Tom kembali tersenyum lebar. Betul betul meriah seperti tadi malam. Kemudian ia membalas /"Hidupkan GPSmu sekarang."/

Tom mengaktifkan aplikasi tracker pada ponselnya dan melihat ke alamat spesifik Bellatrix yang terpampang disana. Ia kembali tersenyum lebar.

/"saya akan segera kesana. Panggil yang lain. Berkumpul di markas."/

/"baik, tuan"/

Lalu Tom langsung menghubungi salah satu rekannya yang memiliki helikopter dan jet pribadi.

"Halo, Cepat jemput saya di tempat terakhir anda menurunkan saya. Malfoy sudah ditemukan."

.

.

Tak seperti biasanya Harry terlihat gelisah di jam istirahat kedua. Biasanya anak itu selalu mengajak Draco untuk makan bekal bersama di kantin.

"Harry apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Draco ketika melihat seniornya itu dengan wajah gelisah dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau..benar benar tidak apa kan Dray?"

"Hey aku baik baik saja!" Draco menggenggam jemari Harry "Kau bertingkah aneh sejak semalam. Ada apa sih?"

"Kau tidak mendapat ancaman apapun kan?"

"Harry-"

"Atau peringatan besar dari ayahmu?-"

Draco terkejut saat Harry menyebut tentang ayahnya. Aha! Draco tahu. Pasti Harry mengira Lucius tidak mempersetujui pertemanan mereka. Oh tidak. Ini pasti hanyalah kesalahpahaman Harry terhadap ayahnya.

Draco tersenyum. "Tidak, Harry. Father tidak seperti itu. Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya ya?"

"APA?- eh maksudku...tidak tidak. Tidak perlu kok!"

"Kenapa kau nampak takut, Harry?. Pokoknya pulang sekolah nanti, aku tunggu kau di Lobby ya?"

"Tapi- Dray-"

"Sssh!" tepis Draco nyaris mengganjal bibirnya "Tak kenal maka tak sayang!"

Harry menelan ludahnya. Nampaknya ia sudah membuat satu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Oh tidak, Bagaimana kalau Lucius tiba tiba bisa mengenali Harry dari berkas berkasnya?. Harry memang belum pernah melakukan tindak kejahatan. Tapi ia hanya merasa sangat takut. Jika ia tertangkap, maka Tom akan semakin murka dan keselamatan Draco jadi makin terancam. Maka setelah obrolan itu diakhiri dengan bel yang berbunyi, Harry langsung menghambur ke kelasnya dan berniat untuk tidak bicara dengan Draco selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Satu menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, Draco mendapat pesan singkat dari Lucius.

/"Ditunggu di lobby. Jangan kemana mana ya. Nanti kamu saya tinggal. Ibumu sudah mau berangkat."/

Dan setelah bel berbunyi, Draco langsung berlari kelas Harry dan menjegatnya disana. Harry terkejut saat melihat Draco sudah ada di depan kelasnya.

"Ayo, Harry! kukenalkan kau pada Father!" dengan semangatnya, Draco menarik tangan Harry menuju Lobby.

"Dray! Tunggu! Aku tidak bisa!"

"kalau seperti ini terus, kau akan selalu salah paham! Ayolah!"

Sampai mereka menuruni tangga dan menabrak siswi siswi yang sedang berbicang di koridor sekolah, Harry akhirnya bisa melihat sosok Lucius. 'Sangat mirip dengan Draco' pikirnya. Warna matanya, rambutnya, dan perawakan itu...

Harry sampai lupa kalau itu adalah orang yang selama ini Tom incar. Harry juga sampai lupa kalau ia harus..kabur!

"Siapa itu, Draco?" Tanya Lucius menyipitkan matanya.

"Ah! Perkenalkan, Father. ini Har-"

Saat Draco berbalik, Harry sudah tidak ada disana. "eh!?"

"Har?"

"Harry, Father." ujar Draco memperbaiki.

"Kenapa dia nampak terburu buru?"

"Tidak tahu. Sejak kemarin dia memang begitu."

"Sudah, ayo pergi. Ibumu sudah menunggu di bandara"

Bahkan setelah Draco masuk ke dalam mobil, ia masih berfikir mengapa Harry bertingkah demikian.

.

.

"Bye, mom!" ujarnya pada Narcissa yang sudah siap dengan koper kopernya.

"Bye bye, Sweetheart. Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi." Balas Narcissa mengecup kening Draco. Kemudian ia beralih pada Lucius "You too, Darl. Jaga Draco baik baik ya."

Ponsel Draco bergetar dan ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kesana. pas sekali saat kedua orang tuanya berciuman.

Itu pesan dari Harry, ternyata.

/"Dray, aku minta maaf soal tadi. Aku hanya merasa grogi. Lagian aku sudah tahu kok ayahmu baik. Salam untuknya ya "/

Setelah pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat terdengar, Narcissa langsung pergi dengan koper kopernya. Draco melambaikan tangannya pada wanita itu.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Lucius kembali mengacak ngacak rambut Draco.

"Eh! Ayo!"

.

.

.

Saat Draco dan Lucius tengah memulai makan malam, Tom Riddle sudah tiba di London. Jet yang ia tumpangi mendarat mulus di landasan pribadi milik rekannya itu. Dan tanpa buang buang waktu, mereka langsung membawa Tom menuju markas pusat (yang terletak di pinggir kota dan super tertutup, tentu saja) . Semua komplotannya menyambutnya dengan meriah disana. Termaksud Bellatrix. Namun Harry tidak ada disana.

"Oh sial. Aku lupa memberitahu anak itu," kemudian Tom mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nomor Harry di daftar kontak.

"Halo? Sir?" Jawab Harry yang sedang mengerjakan PR di sebrang telfon.

"Aku sudah tiba di markas london. Cepat kau kemari. Kita ak-"

Telfon terputus.

"bajingan!," pekik Tom membanting ponselnya. "Benda ini mati!"

"Anda bisa pinjam milik saya, tuan. Lagipula, kita harus buat rencana dulu untuk bagaimana menyerang target." Ujar Pettigrew. Berusaha menjadi berguna.

"Tentu saya sudah punya rencana, Sialan!. Ambil mesiu mesiu itu dan berikan ponselmu!"

.

Harry kebingungan. Apa yang Tom lakukan di London? Ia berusaha untuk menelfonnya kembali, tapi tidak dijawab. Pasti sesuatu akan terjadi jika ia ada disini. Tapi apa?.

Sementara Tom dan komplotannya sedang dalam perjalanan mengangkut kotak kotak dinamit yang mereka rakit sendiri menuju alamat yang dituju, Di kediaman Malfoy, Draco tengah dibantu oleh ayahnya mengerjakan PR mengetik. Draco melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukan pukul 21.30. Ini sudah memasuki jam tidurnya.

Draco menguap. "Ini sudah malam, father. kenapa tidak mengcopy dari internet saja?"

"Sssh. Meniru punya orang itu tidak baik, son. Lagipula pasti sudah banyak temanmu yang mengcopy dari blog yang sama,"

Draco hanya menuruti perkataan ayahnya. Ia begitu mengantuk sampai sampai tidak mendengar suara kaki para penjahat yang sedang memanjat pagar rumah mereka. Begitupun juga Lucius.

.

Para penjahat itu dengan sangat ahli memasang bom waktu di sudut sudut Malfoy Manor, begitu ahli sampai langkah kaki mereka nyaris tidak terdengar oleh pemimpin mereka, Tom yang tengah tersenyum berseri seri menunggu di luar pagar. Tangannya yang kasar memegang _ticker timer_ dan ponsel milik Pettigrew.

Setelah semua bom terpasang, para penjahat itu langsung berpindah menuju pintu

"Pastikan tidak ada lagi celah yang tersisa untuk mereka keluar!"

Mereka mulai memasang rantai dan gembok pada semua engsel pintu. Tak terkecuali jendela. Mereka juga memberi lem perekat super kuat pada celah celah jendela.

"Apa anda yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanya Bellatrix.

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh!." Kemudian Tom kembali teringat untuk menghubungi Harry

.

Harry masih tetap mencoba menghubungi tom. ia berusaha mengetik nomor nomor kerabat tom yang ia tahu tapi tidak berhasil.

'bagaimana jika terjadi apa apa pada Draco?' batinnya.

Kemudian, sebuah pesan singkat masuk dari nomor tak dikenal. Harry langsung berdebar dan membukanya

/"Kembang apinya akan segera dimulai Harry. Jangan terlambat."/

Kembang api?. Kembang api apa?. Harry me-scroll pesan itu kebawah, namun tidak ada apa apa hanya itu saja.

.

Semuanya sudah lengkap. Bom dan pemblokiran jalan keluar sudah selesai. Kini hanya tinggal Tom memberi bumbu tambahan.

"oh ya, Yaxley," Tanya tom pada salah satu pengikutnya yang merupakan hacker terhandal. "bisakah kau membuat acara ini lebih meriah? Dengan membuatkanku surat cinta pada jaringan rumah mereka?"

Yaxley mengerti maksud tuannya. Ia mengangguk dan langsung membuka laptopnya. Setelah mengetikan angka angka rumit, ia menyambungkan laptopnya pada sebuah gardu listrik didekat sana. Kemudian ia mengetikan angka angka rumit lagi. Ada satu perangkat elektronik yang tersambung dengan jaringannya.

"Sambungkan ke sana, kurasa itu dia."

Lalu Yaxley menyalakan webcamnya, dan mengarahkan lensanya ke arah Tom.

Sementara di dalam rumah, ketika Draco sedang mengetik paragraf terakhir untuk tugasnya. tiba tiba layarnya komputernya langsung bersemut.

"Father! Father! lihat!"

"Astaga- kenapa lagi komputer ini?"

"aku belum save filenya! Duuh gawat gawat!"

.

Tak lupa, Tom mengirim pesan kedua untuk Harry. Kali ini ia menyisipkan gambar peta.

/"datanglah ke alamat ini. Kau punya 2 menit sebelum acara kehancuran target kita."/

Tentu saja, Harry yang menerima pesan itu langsung terkejut. Dia langsung melompat dari kursi belajarnya dan berlari ke luar apartemen mencari taksi.

Harry menyebutkan alamat rumah tersebut pada supir taksi dan menyuruhnya untuk menyetir dengan cepat. Ia tidak bisa tenang. Tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti alamat rumah Draco. Anak itu benar benar dalam bahaya.

Ia membalas pesan dari tom /"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"/

/"kembang api sayangku, kembang api yang akan meledakan rumahnya."/

Sesuatu menyangkut di otak Harry tentang kembang api. BOM!. Iya itu dia!.

"Tolong lebih cepat!" Harry memekik pada supir taksi. Sementara disana jalanan sedang padat. Harry berusaha mengambil tindakan dengan mengetik nomor ponsel Draco.

.

.

Komputer yang bersemut itu perlahan mulai memunculkan gambar. "Father! Lihat!" pekik Draco menunjuk pada layar komputernya. Lucius hanya dengan bingung memandangi layar semutan di komputer itu yang mulai bergerak gerak. Saat ia menekan tombol shut down pada CPU, komputer itu tetap tidak mau mati.

"mungkin kita harus mencabut kabelnya.."

"Bagaimana dengan tugasku?"

"Kamu bisa mengetik ulang kan?"

"Father!"

Draco merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Saat ia melihatnya, itu panggilan dari Harry.

"Ya Harry?"

"Draco! Keluar dari rumahmu sekarang juga!"

"Apa?"

"Lari keluar, Draco! Cari jalan keluar! Ajak ayahmu juga!"

"Harry! Apa apaan kau-"

"-Atau kau akan meledak Draco! SEKARANG JUGA! KELUAR DARI RUMAHMU!"

Kemudian panggilan itu terputus dan entah kenapa. Padahal Draco tidak mematikannya.

"hmm, aneh," gumam Draco.

.

.

"Bersiap siaplah, semua." Ujar Tom begitu bahagia pada komplotannya setelah semuanya selesai dan mereka semua tengah menunggu didekat mobil. "kita akan menang hari ini. Yaxley! Hidupkan kameranya."

Saat Yaxley menghidupkan kamera pada laptopnya, seketika layar bersemut di komputer Draco berubah menjadi gambar Tom dengan latar belakang para pengikutnya.

"Tom Riddle!?" Teriak Lucius yang melihat gambar buronannya di sebrang layar monitor. Ia nyaris lompat dari kursinya.

"Itu benaaar, Lucius." Tom tersenyum puas pada Lucius, memperlihatkan gigi gigi tajamnya. "kau akan segera menjadi serpihan kecil dalam..." ia menyalakan ticker timernya. Atau bisa dibilang, ia mengaktivasi bom waktunya. "...Tiga puluh detik lagi!" Tom menunjukan ticker timer itu.

Draco yang menyadari akan hal itu pun ikut terkejut dan mulai memekik. "Father! apa yang terjadi?! Apa?!" ia hampir menangis.

"My, My, kasihan sekali bayimu itu." Cibir Tom penuh kepuasan dengan mendengar suara Draco yang mulai menangis. "_Au Revoir_, Lucius. Itu akibatnya jika kau meremehkan orang sepertiku." Kemudian Riddle menutup laptop milik yaxley dan melemparnya ke mobil. Mereka bergegas pergi dari sana.

Setelah tiga detik menjauhi kediaman Malfoy, Tom kembali menghubungi Harry.

/"Kau terlambat, nak. Kami sudah pergi."/

.

"Oh. Sial. Berhenti disini!" Pekik Harry pada supir taksi setelah menerima pesan dari Tom. Jalanan masih macet. Dan ia harus buru buru sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Setelah membayar argo taksi, Harry langsung berlari menuju ke alamat yang tertera. Masih ada beberapa blok lagi. Harry terus membisikan nama Draco dalam nafasnya yang terpingkal pingkal. "Draco...Draco..." Lirihnya. Semoga saja ia tepat waktu.

.

Sayang, mereka sudah mencoba satu persatu pintu, tapi semuanya terkunci. Wajah keduanya sudah pucat sekali. Dan Draco tak henti hentinya memeluk Lucius.

"Father, Father, Bagaimana ini! Kita akan mati! Kita akan mati!"

"Sssh, tenang, tenang, semuanya akan baik baik saja,"

Draco kembali teringat peringatan Harry. Dia memang benar!. Draco merasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya.

"kita bisa tertimpah disini, ayo ke atas!" Lucius dan Draco berlari ke lantai dua. Semua jendelanya ber_tralis_. Tak ada jalan keluar lagi untuk mereka. Samar samar, terdengar suara 'tik-tik' dari beberapa bom waktu yang terpasang di sudut rumah mereka. Waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi. Mereka akan meledak.

Sementara di sisi lain, Harry masih tetap berlari. Dan ia terus mencoba menghubungi Draco. Tapi tidak berhasil. Harry tetap berlari, walaupun angin kencang menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Namun sayang, Harry terlambat. Rumah itu meledak.

.

Dua detik setelah bom itu menghancurkn separuh dari rumah mereka, Lucius berhasil selamat. Namun Draco tidak lagi dalam genggamannya. Samar samar terdengar suara Draco memanggilnya dari bawah.

"Father! Father!" Tangisnya dari dalam reruntuhan. Lucius berusaha untuk mencari jalan ke lantai bawah. Tapi tiba tiba ada bom yang meledak lagi. Kali ini menghancurkan langit langit. Reruntuhannya seakan akan mengejar Lucius. Ia berusaha lari. Sayang, gagal.

.

.

.

**Bersambung ke bagian dua...**


	3. Bagian dua: Fearless

**A/N:**

-Maafin author yang tiba tiba ngilangdari series ini. soalnya author lagi ujian sekolah ehe

-Author seneng deh kalau kamu udah mau baca.tapi author lebih seneng lagi kalo kamu kasih review

selamat membaca! o)~(

.

.

_Bagian dua: Fearless_

.

.

Terakhir yang Draco lihat adalah tangan ayahnya yang berusaha menggapai tubuhnya dari sisi reruntuhan yang lain.

.

"Draco, son! bertahanlah!" Suara Lucius terdengar samar samar dari dalam kabut mesiu, berusaha merangkak sekuat tenanga menjauhi plavon yang menimpanya. Sementara tangan Draco terjepit diantara reruntuhan. rasanya remuk dan hancur. ia tidak bisa menggapai tangan Lucius yang nyaris dekat dengannya. sayang sekali.

beruntunglah segera ada helikopter yang muncul dari langit malam itu dan membantu mereka keluar.

.

.

Sekarang Draco merasakan dirinya terbaring diatas kasur

Lucius ada disana, duduk dengan lemah disamping kasur tempat Draco terbaring. jari jarinya mengelus lengan bawah Draco yang dibalut kain kasa tebal. masih ada obat merah yang merembes dari dalamnya. Draco meringis kesakitan.

"F-father?" ucap Draco saat matanya terbuka dan menyadari ayahnya ada disampingnya. Lucius hanya tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga,"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tanganmu terkilir, son. tenang saja. dalam beberapa hari pasti akan sembuh,"

"Bagaimana denganmu, father?"

Lucius berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tambalan kasa di kepalanya sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. hampir saja semalam kepalanya terbentur asbes. beruntung hanya tergores. tapi bukan goresan kecil. hampir saja goresan itu menyobek seluruh kulit dahinya.

tak lama, ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Lucius? kau seharusnya tidak bangun dari kasur." ujar seorang pria tua dari sana. Draco menyadari sesuatu pada pria itu saat melihat jenggot putihnya. Albus Dumbledore. kepala kepolisian London. bos ayahnya.

"Ah, saya sudah sembuh. lagipula, kondisi Draco perlu lebih diperhatikan" Jawab Lucius mengelus lengan Draco yang terluka.

Albus menggelengkan kepalanya "Ngomong ngomong, istrimu menelfon kantor tadi subuh." katanya "sepertinya berita pengeboman kediamanmu sudah menyebar sampai ke Swedia."

Lucius segera meraih remot diatas nightstand dan menyalakan televisi. satu channel nampak sedang membahas tentang pengeboman manor. channel channel lainnya juga demikian.

"Astaga," cetus Lucius meraba dagunya.

"Para tim evakuasi sudah menemukan komputermu. soal layar bersemut itu..mereka akan membongkar hardisknya. mungkin saja bisa memberi informasi tentang keberadaan Tom Riddle."

"Tch. sepertinya Riddle memang tidak pernah puas. mungkin setelah kondisi Draco membaik, saya akan kembali memburu dia. katakan pada tim, semoga beruntung dengan hardisknya."

"Ya. saya tahu. Sebaiknya kau menelfon balik istrimu, Lucius. dia akan sangat khawatir. tapi tenang saja, saya sudah bilang kalau kalian berdua selamat."

Draco menghela nafas lega.

"Para jurnalis akan segera memenuhi Rumah sakit. jadi bersiap siaplah. saya akan memanggilmu lagi nanti." setelah berkata demikian, Albus segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Sebaiknya kita menelfon mum," Kata Draco setelah Albus pergi.

"Ya, tentu. saya akan mencari pinjaman telfon di CS. sekalian membelikanmu cemilan. kamu jangan berdiri berdiri dulu ya."

"Ok, Father."

Kemudian Lucius meninggalkannya. Draco menyandarkan tubuhnya di bantal dan mulai menonton televisi. saat Draco menyaksikan gambar puing puing rumahnya disana, ia jadi teringat pada Harry..

Harry..

apa yang terjadi pada Harry saat kejadian itu berlangung..

.

.

.

Saat rumah itu meledak, Harry jatuh berlutut, jeansnya nyaris terobek aspal.

"Draco..Draco..oh tidak..Draco.."

ia ingin marah, tapi tidak bisa. ingin menangis, juga tidak bisa. wajahnya dipenuhi rasa sesal yang mendalam. ia pikir pasti sudah banyak polisi yang mengelilingi puing puing rumah itu. tidak aman untuk pergi ke sana.

beberapa menit setelah melihat rumah itu berkali kali meletup, Harry kembali pulang ke apartemennya. wajahnya sepucat mayat ketika berada di dalam taksi. kacamata bundarnya melorot lorot seperti orang mabuk. harapannya untuk Draco sirna sudah karena Tom Riddle..Harry makin benci pada paman Riddle.

.

Namun keajaiban terjadi begitu saja saat Harry menonton berita pagi di apartemennya..

'...Para korban, Lucius dan Draco Malfoy, berhasil selamat dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit internasional London. keduanya hanya mengalami cedera ringan.'

tentu saja. tanpa basa basi, Harry langsung mengganti pakaiannya dan berlari kebawah apartemen mencari taksi. wajahnya berseri seri.

.

.

Draco masih termenung memandangi televisi. ia lagi lagi memikirkan Harry . Draco takut kalau Harry akan mengkhawatirkannya yang tidak berangkat sekolah. apa Harry menonton berita pagi? Apa Harry tahu Draco sedang terkulai lemas disini? ya tentu saja ia tahu.

karena tak lama setelah itu, pintu kamar tersebut langsung digebrak dan terbuka. Draco kira itu para jurnalis.

tapi bukan, sebenarnya, itu Harry.

"Draco!" Harry memekik. langsung berlari ke kasur Draco.

"Harry! apa yang..oh..maafkan aku soal semalam. aku tahu aku ini bodoh!.."

"Tidak apa!. tidak apa!. yaampun Dray, apa yang terjadi pada lenganmu?!" Harry mengelus lengan Draco yang terluka.

"aku hanya terkilir, Harry. tidak apa apa. beberapa hari lagi pasti akan sembuh.." Draco berusaha menjelaskan. nafas Harry masih terpingkal pingkal. nampaknya ia habis berlari dari lantai bawah. "kau harusnya ke sekolah Harry..jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

"tentu aku mengkhawatirkanmu! dasar bodoh! aku tidak bisa tidur semalam! aku terus terusan memikirkanmu!"

Draco memalingkan wajahnya. memang salahnya ia tidak mempercayai peringatan Harry. tapi dibalik semua itu, Draco tiba tiba menjadi penasaran; dari mana Harry bisa tahu ini semua akan terjadi?.

"umm, Harry," Draco mulai bicara "bagaimana kau tahu kalau rumahku akan di bom?"

Harry terkejut saat Draco bertanya demikian. bibirnya bergetar getar. ini salah. memang seharusnya ia tidak datang ke sini. tentu pertanyaan itu perlu sebuah jawaban yang jelas. masalahnya, Harry tidak bisa bicara secara langsung tentang keterkaitannya dengan Riddle pada Draco. bagaimana kalau Lucius tahu..

Harry sampai lupa soal Lucius. kenapa dia tidak ada disini bersama Draco?. gawat..Harry harus segera pergi dari sini. atau masalah besar akan menimpanya.

"Bagaimana, Harry?" Draco masih bertanya dengan nada super penasaran.

"Aku..tidak tahu. aku hanya menduga duga.."

"Tidak mungkin bisa seakurat itu.."

"Dray, Dray, tolong. ini serius. aku tidak bisa berlama lama disini.."

"Harry? kau bertingkah aneh lagi,"

"Maafkan aku, Dray. tapi suatu saat nanti pasti akan kujelaskan semuanya padamu.."

Wajah Draco masih diselimuti kebingungan saat Harry berlari ke pintu keluar. ketika Harry ingin memutar knop pintunya, seseorang sudah memutarnya duluan dari luar. saat pintunya terbuka, Harry nyaris lompat ke belakang. itu Lucius.

"Eh? kamu Harry kan? datang berkunjung?"

Harry membatu. sementara Draco yang melihat Harry dan ayahnya saling berhadapan hanya diam menganga.

"S-saya.."

"kenapa terburu buru? duduklah. saya sudah membeli cemilan-"

"Saya benar benar tidak bisa sekarang, Paman...permisi, saya harus..pergi sekolah.."

Dengan tergesa gesa, Harry melewati Lucius begitu saja. Draco yang terbaring di bantalan kasur masih kebingungan melihat seniornya bertingkah aneh lagi. 'kenapa Harry bertingkah aneh kalau melihat Father..'

"Kenapa dia begitu, Draco?. kamu menakalinya?"

"Tidak, Tidak..dia memang selalu begitu kalau melihatmu, Father."

"Memangnya kenapa? apa saya terlihat menyeramkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. sepertinya dia hanya grogi,"

"Mungkin dia butuh sedikit pendekatan.." Lucius mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya "ini, saya dapat pinjaman ponsel. kamu yang telfon ibumu."

.

Sementara Harry yang habis berlarian dari lantai atas masih terengah engah di Lobby. ponselnya tiba tiba bergetar. ia membukanya. itu dari Tom

/"Kemana saja kau? cepat ke markas. ada yang ingin saya rayakan denganmu,"/

Memangnya ada perlu apa Tom menyuruhnya ke markas?. perayaan apa?. Sepertinya Tom berfikir dia sudah 100 persen melumpuhkan Lucius. nyatanya belum. Lucius baik baik saja. malah Draco yang terluka. apa Tom tidak menonton berita pagi?

'dasar bodoh' batin Harry. kemudian ia menyetop taksi dan bergegas pergi ke sisi gelap kota London. sebuah tempat yang terletak di gang gang sempit dibalik gedung gedung tinggi dan diapit oleh pemukiman orang miskin. disanalah kebanyakan penjahat, preman, perampok, dan para pelacur menetap. hanya Harry dan orang orang itu sajalah yang tahu keberadaan tempat itu. dan tempat itupun sama sekali belum pernah terjamah oleh razia polisi. benar benar aman dan strategis. disanalah juga markas komplotan Tom Riddle berada.

Harry memberhentikan taksinya di depan dua gedung perkantoran. setelah membayar argonya, ia langsung bergegas masuk ke celah diantara dua gedung itu yang mengarahkannya menuju ke London gelap. orang orang jahat memandanginya dengan bingung. seperti pendatang baru saja. lalu ia sampai didepan sebuah losemen yang dijaga oleh beberapa orang. mereka langsung menghadang Harry.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bocah?"

"Whoa- Whoa- tunggu dulu..aku ini-"

"Enyahlah dari sini atau-"

"Atau apa? sebaiknya kalian yang pergi dari sini. kalian yang mengusir tamuku-" Tom Riddle keluar dari pintu losemen itu. orang orang yang menghalangi Harry tadi langsung meminta maaf pada tuan mereka. lalu mereka pergi.

"Ah Harry. selamat datang kembali di rumah." Tom memeluknya. "Sudah berapa bulan kita tidak bertemu? eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu. bisakah kita menuju ke intinya saja?"

"Oh, Benar sekali!. silahkan masuk,"

Tom mengajak Harry masuk kedalam losemennya. hampir tidak ada penerangan disana. tapi di lantai atas ada beberapa komputer dan televisi yang dinyalakan. semuanya menunjukan gambar puing puing malfoy manor dan berita terkini soal pengeboman itu. Harry salah. Sepertinya memang tom sudah tahu semuanya.

"Kau sudah tahu Lucius masih selamat kan?"

"Tentu saja, tapi lihatlah Harry, lihatlah!" Tom menunjuk ke arah televisi televisi yang menyala. "Tidak ada tanda tanda Lucius muncul di televisi! pasti dia sudah tidak ingin ikut campur lagi dengan kita!. ini satu kemajuan, Harry!. dengan begitu, kita akan dengan mudah membunuhnya!"

Harry kembali mengingat ngingat. sepertinya saat ia bertemu dengan Lucius tadi pagi, tidak ada tanda tanda penyesalan di wajah pria itu. bahkan ceria sekali. seperti ingin menerima tantangan baru..

"Kau..sebaiknya jangan terlalu bersemangat, sir"

Tom berbalik pada Harry dan menyipitkan matanya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku..dia bisa saja kembali. saya sarankan untuk jangan terlalu meremehkan target-"

"Apa apaan kau Harry?!" Tom menggebrak meja kerjanya. "enam belas tahun aku mengajarimu dan kau berani beraninya berkata seperti itu kepadaku? hah?"

"Maafkan saya, sir. saya hanya mengingatkan,"

kemudian Harry menyisakan waktu waktunya bersama Tom di ruangan itu dengan hanya diam. Harry tahu Lucius bukan tipe orang yang penakut. ia bisa saja memberi Tom serangan balik. tapi bagaimanapun juga, Harry harus tetap menghargai pendapat Tom.

Dan yang jelas, sekarang nyawa Draco akan kembali terancam.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan rumah sakit, Draco dan Lucius tengah bertelfon dengan Narcissa.

"Halo, mum?"

"Draco! Draco! apa kau baik baik saja? mana ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak apa, mum. lenganku hanya terkilir. father juga tidak apa apa.."

"Oh..maafkan mum karena tidak ada disana sweetie. mum tidak bisa pulang. kamu benar benar tidak apa kan? semoga cepat sembuh, sayang. sekarang berikan ponselnya pada ayahmu."

Draco memberikan ponselnya pada Lucius.

"Halo?"

"Kau seharusnya menjaga Draco, Lucius. katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Dengar, Cissy. ini soal..Tom Riddle. kasus lama itu. saya sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ini bisa terjadi mendadak. saya benar benar minta maaf."

"Minta maaf? kau hampir saja mengorbankan nyawa anakmu sendiri demi kasus bodoh itu!. pokoknya aku mau kau berhenti."

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang. saya tahu, inilah salah satu resiko menjadi seorang agen polisi. lagipula kasus ini sudah dalam penanganan berbagai pihak!. mereka juga ikut bertanggung jawab soal rumah kita. ini bukan soal keluarga kita saja, Cissy. semua orang sedang mempermasalahkan ini. seluruh London sedang dalam bahaya,"

Narcissa hanya diam. nafasnya terdengar menderu deru disebrang telfon.

"Baiklah. tapi berjanjilah kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Saya janji. Setelah keadaan Draco membaik, saya akan mencarikannya tempat yang layak. jangan khawatir,"

"Hmm..oke," Narcissa mulai tenang. "Aku harus pergi. seseorang memangilku." kemudian dia mengakhiri panggilannya.

tepat saat Lucius menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, seseorang membuka pintu. lagi lagi itu Albus. kali ini dia membawa beberapa setelan kemeja.

"Lucius. para jurnalis sudah datang. ini, gantilah bajumu. biar saya yang membantu Draco." katanya

.

.

Saluran televisi di markas Tom Riddle yang tadinya sedang memutar acara drama lokal kini berubah menjadi berita live. Harry langsung memberitahu Tom yang sedang asik mengetik sesuatu di komputernya..

"Sir, mereka menayangkan sesuatu,"

"Apa?"

"Itu!" Harry menunjuk ke televisi.

Tertulis di pojok kanan atas layar televisi itu 'disiarkan langsung dari rumah sakit internasional London' dan judul dibawahnya adalah 'Pengeboman kediaman Malfoy'

Pupil mata Tom langsung melebar. senyumnya merekah dan gigi gigi tajamnya terlihat jelas. Harry bergridik ngeri "Ohoho, Ini dia. ayo kita saksikan detik detik penyerhan dirimu, Lucius."

Tentu saja, tom berfikir bahwa Lucius akan mengatakan dirinya menyerah pada komplotan Tom Riddle, seperti layaknya orang lemah. Tom pikir pengeboman itu sudah cukup membuatnya trauma. yah, kita lihat saja nanti.

terlihat banyak jurnalis yang berkumpul di dalam televisi itu, jepretan kamera seakan akan tidak pernah berhenti bersinar. tak lama kemudian, Lucius dan Albus datang dari belakang layar, Draco juga keluar dari sana mengikuti mereka. tapi kali ini, Draco menaiki kursi roda yang didorong oleh seorang dokter. perban di lengan bawahnya digantungkan langsung pada lehernya. Seperti yang Harry lihat pagi tadi. 'Oh Draco..' pikirnya penuh sesal.

"Lihatlah orang orang lemah itu, Harry." Ujar Tom. Harry hanya diam.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka duduk di kursi yang disediakan, berbagai pertanyaan langsung dilontarkan oleh para jurnalis jurnalis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya pada malam itu, Mister Malfoy?"

"Bagaimana reaksi kerabat anda ketika mendengar kejadian ini?"

Lucius mengambil mikrofonnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, "Ya, Tentu. kejadian ini cukup membuat saya dan keluarga shock. bahkan kejadian ini sudah menyebabkan anak saya nyaris kehilangan lengannya. tapi dibalik semua itu, saya percaya, keadaan ini pasti akan berangsur membaik.

pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan dari seorang jurnalis. "Bagaimana soal keselamatan penduduk kota London? setelah kejadian ini, banyak masyarakat yang meresahkan soal pengeboman masal. apa menurut anda ini perlu penanganan serius?"

Kali ini albus yang menjawab "Kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir soal keselamatan kota. kami, para polisi, akan segera melakukan tindakan setelah mendapat laporan. apa yang harus masyarakat lakukan adalah tetap selalu waspada terhadap ancaman yang membahayakan. dan jangan takut untuk melaporkannya pada pihak yang berwenang,"

Pertanyaan kembali terlontar "Apa benar, Kasus penangkapan mafia Tom Riddle menjadi latar belakang kejadian ini? dan menurut informasi, apakah benar orang yang anda lihat di layar komputer anda sebelum pengeboman itu terjadi adalah Tom Riddle, Mister Malfoy?"

Sempat tidak terdengar balasan dari mereka, tapi akhirnya Lucius menjawabnya. "Saya tidak terlalu yakin dengan dugaan itu..Tapi tenang saja. Para peneliti sedang berusaha menganalisa hardisk milik saya untuk mengetahui kebenarannya,"

Draco hanya diam sedari tadi. ia tahu Lucius berbohong. walaupun ia belum pernah melihat wajah buronan ayahnya secara langsung, tapi ayahnya betul betul menyebut nama Tom Riddle kemarin malam. apa Lucius berbohong untuk melindungi diri? Tentu saja tidak. Draco tahu ayahnya bukan orang pengecut seperti itu.

Kemudian para jurnalis kembali melempar berbagai pertanyaan mengenai keterkaitan kasus ini dengan Tom Riddle. semua pertanyaan itu selalu mendapat jawaban tanggung dari ayahnya. Draco mendengus benci. padahal tangannya sudah terluka gara gara Tom Riddle.

.

Sementara Harry yang menonton acara itu dibalik televisi juga hanya terdiam. apalagi disaat Tom Riddle memulai ceramah besarnya.

"Lihat? Lihat? mereka sudah tidak mau ikut campur lagi dengan kita, Harry! hahahaha!" kemudian Tom tertawa dengan puas. sementara jemarinya sibuk mengetik pesan singkat pada pengikut pengikutnya untuk menonton acara tersebut.

Tidak, Tidak. Harry tahu Lucius tidak lemah seperti itu. tidak mungkin. ia bisa melihat raut kebohongan dari wajahnya.

.

Draco bosan dengan pembahasan soal Tom Riddle ini. kenapa pihak kepolisian semakin merendah rendahkan diri mereka?. Draco tahu ini masalah serius. Draco tahu banyak sekali kasus mengenai Tom Riddle yang ia baca dari koran pagi. tapi kenapa? kenapa pihak polisi terlihat begitu lemah?

maka puncaknya adalah saat seorang jurnalis menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Draco sebal sampai ke ubun ubun

"Apa yang terjadi ketika Tom Riddle kembali mengebomi bagian kota london? apakah pihak kepolisian akan turun tangan?"

Tadinya Albus yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan konyol itu, namun semua orang langsung beralih pada Draco yang tiba tiba berdiri dari kursi rodanya dan merebut paksa mikrofon Albus dengan tangan sebelahnya.

"Kalian bodoh? apa kalian berfikir kami akan menyerah pada penjahat tengik itu?"

Harry yang melihat kejadian tersebut dari balik televisinya hanya melongo. jantungnya berdegup degup pada aksi anak itu. sementara Tom terkejut bukan main sampai sampai menjatuhkan ponselnya. selama ini belum ada seorang anak kecil yang begitu nakal sampai memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Draco melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dia juga seorang manusia, sama seperti kita. bagaimana bisa kalian semua takut pada Tom Riddle?. apa kalian tidak punya otak?!"

Semua orang diam. tapi Lucius memelototinya. dia masih tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

"Dimanapun kau, Tom Riddle, " Draco menunjuk ke arah kamera. "-Aku tidak takut padamu! Kau-"

tepat sekali. Lucius langsung beranjak dari kursinya, meminta maaf pada audiens, lalu membawa Draco ke belakang layar.

namun dengan tidak diduga, para jurnalis dan orang orang yang menonton langsung bersorak bahagia dan bertepuk tangan padanya.

.

.

.

Maka pada harian sore, wajah Draco yang sedang menunjuk ke arah kamera terpampang di headline dengan judul 'DRACO MALFOY, PUTRA LUCIUS MALFOY, MENANTANG TOM RIDDLE. SEBUAH KEBERANIAN ATAU KEBODOHAN?'

Dan Lucius tak henti hentinya menceramahi Draco akibat perbuatannya itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Draco!?"

"Father, aku muak dengan perkataan kalian pada publik. seperti merendahkan diri kalian sendiri! "

"Son, Dengar," Lucius menepuk pundak Draco yang sekarang sedang terbaring lagi di atas ranjang. berusaha untuk tidak emosi. "Kami semua punya taktik untuk menaklukan Riddle. ini hanyalah langkah pertama. ketika dia sudah lengah karena berfikir pihak kami sudah menyerah, disaat itulah kami menyerangnya. dan kau sudah mengacaukannya. mengacaukannya! apa kau menger-"

"Berhenti memarahinya, Lucius!" Teriak Albus yang datang dari balik pintu. "Dia punya semangat yang besar. apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Tapi, pak. dia sudah membahayakan dirinya sendiri. bagaimana jika Riddle tahu-"

"Tidak akan." tepisnya. "Riddle tidak akan tertarik untuk memburu seorang anak kecil. sudah banyak kasus orang yang menghardik Riddle. mereka semua baik baik saja."

Lucius masih terengah engah. wajahnya penuh ketakutan.

"Oh, dan para peneliti sudah menemukan IP address yang tersambung ke komputermu saat malam pengeboman itu. kita akan segera melakukan ekspedisi."

.

.

Tentu saja tidak. nyawa Draco sangat terancam saat ini. Tom Riddle benar benar murka saat melihat apa yang dilakukannya di televisi.

Harry tambah frustasi saat ia membaca headline harian sore diatas meja satpam apartemennya. ia segera menghubungi Draco.

/"Kau bodoh."/

/"Harry, maafkan aku. aku hanya sedang emosi tadi."/

/"kau sudah membahayakan dirimu sendiri."/

Tidak ada balasan untuk pesan terakhir itu. setelah menerima pesan dari Harry, Draco agak sedikit menyesali perbuatannya. Apalah yang akan dilakukan Tom Riddle pada Draco dan juga Lucius nanti? apa mereka akan mati? Satu satunya harapan mereka untuk bertahan adalah hardisk itu.

Dan Harry bersumpah akan melindungi Draco sepenuh hatinya. apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

**Bersambung ke bagian tiga...**


End file.
